Connected to Soul, Always
by himura kyou
Summary: Namaku Bido. Aku sangat menyukai majikanku, Greed. ONESHOT. Infantrum Minor Character Challenge. ini fic ptama saia buat FMA. selamat membaca dan memberi ripyu XD Thank You!


Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: Arakawa Hiromu

Summary: Namaku Bido. Aku sangat menyukai majikanku, Greed.

Warning: ooc, gaje, abal, berbasis pada manga, Bido's POV, dan… err… kata 'suka' di sini bukan berarti shonen-ai ato yaoi XD hanya sekedar menunjukkan betapa Bido menghormati Greed :p

Oiya, kalau Anda merasa maniak FMA tapi ga inget siapa itu Bido, saia bisa maklum ^^ Bido itu chimera kadal, kroconya Greed yang di Dublith ntu loh…

--

For Infantrum ~ Minor Character Challenge

**CONNECTED TO SOUL, ALWAYS**

Namaku Bido. Aku adalah seorang, ah, atau seekor yah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku adalah manusia yang telah menjadi chimera. Tubuhku telah ditransmutasi, digabungkan dengan tubuh reptil. Kulitku agak bersisik dan kukuku seperti cakar, selain itu aku juga memiliki ekor kadal yang besar dan lebar. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, aku bisa merayap di dinding dengan lincah dan gesit. Aku tidak terlalu ingat siapa yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Yang akan selalu kuingat adalah Greed, yang memberiku tempat untuk bernaung.

Aku menyukai Greed. Greed membebaskan aku dan chimera-chimera lainnya dari kandang laboratorium militer Central. Greed membebaskan kami agar kami menjadi anak buahnya. Aku tidak keberatan, karena Greed telah menyelamatkan kami. Greed memberi kami kehidupan yang lebih layak daripada di laboratorium itu. Aku akan mengabdi kepadanya sepenuh hati. Aku akan ikut ke manapun Greed pergi.

.

"Harta, wanita, posisi, dan reputasi, aku ingin semua yang ada di dunia ini!"

Greed sangat menyukai kalimat itu. Greed adalah makhluk yang serakah, Greed menginginkan semua yang ada di dunia ini menjadi miliknya. Setelah meninggalkan Central Greed membawa kami ke kota kecil bernama Dublith, di sini Greed menjalankan berbagai bisnis gelap. Greed mendapatkan banyak uang, wanita, dan bersenang-senang setiap hari di dalam bar Devil's Nest yang menjadi markas kami.

Greed sangat kuat, Greed adalah homunculus, makhluk yang mendekati keabadian. Para chimera yang menjadi anak buahnya pun sangat kuat. Roa si chimera banteng mampu menghancurkan dinding semen hanya dengan mengayunkan palunya. Dolchette si chimera anjing sangat lihai bermain pedang. Begitu pula Martel si chimera ular yang berbadan lentur dan mahir menggunakan pisau tentara.

Namun dibandingkan teman-teman chimera yang lain, badanku tidak sekuat mereka dan aku tidak ahli memegang senjata apapun, aku hanya bisa menyelinap dan merayap di dinding seperti cicak. Dengan kemampuanku ini Greed memberiku tugas sebagai mata-mata. Greed tidak membuangku, Greed tidak pernah membuang apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Pernah suatu ketika klien bisnis gelapnya berulah dan membuat keributan. Kami para chimera segera melindungi Greed dari serangan mereka. Waktu itu Ulci dan beberapa chimera lainnya terluka parah. Greed yang semula bertarung dengan santai berubah menjadi serius. Dengan penuh amarah Greed menembus jantung lawannya.

"Aku adalah Greed, makhluk yang serakah. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambil nyawa anak buahku! Camkan itu!"

Greed bukan tipe majikan yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang terhadap anak buahnya. Greed hanya terlalu serakah untuk sudi kehilangan apa yang sudah menjadi milikknya. Sekalipun hanya dianggap sebagai properti atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menyukai Greed.

.

.

Greed adalah makhluk yang sangat serakah. Bawahan yang kuat, uang yang banyak dan wanita-wanita yang cantik masih belum cukup memuaskan keserakahannya. Greed adalah makhluk yang mendekati keabadian, dan Greed menginginkan keabadian itu. Maka Greed mengutusku untuk mencari informasi tentang alchemist yang dirumorkan mampu mentransmutasi jiwa.

Aku sangat senang jika bisa menyenangkan Greed. Aku selalu berusaha melaksanakan tugasku sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Greed. Ketika Greed tersenyum puas mendengar laporan keberhasilan tugasku, aku senang sekali. Walaupun tidak sekuat Roa atau Dolchette, tapi aku juga bisa berguna bagi Greed, itu adalah hal yang sangat kusukai.

.

"Jadi alchemist itu sekarang ada di Dublith? Bagus sekali Bido! Kamu memang hebat!"

"Uhehehe!"

Aku menyukai Greed. Sambil menahan sakit di hidungku yang dipatahkan alchemist itu, aku tertawa dengan wajah tersipu mendengar pujian dari Greed. Greed beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, meninggalkan wanita-wanita yang tadi ada di pelukannya. Greed mendatangiku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku yang botak dan bersisik ini. Greed menepuk dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Greed memeluk wanita yang berbeda setiap hari sesuka hatinya. Greed sekedar memberi senyuman pada semua anak buah yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi untuk mengelus kepala dengan lembut, Greed melakukan hal itu hanya padaku saja.

Dolchette pernah berkata sambil tertawa bahwa Greed memperlakukan aku seperti anak anjing karena aku tidak sesangar chimera lainnya. Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat dari yang lain. Aku tetap menyukai Greed dan aku akan selalu mematuhi perintahnya.

"Hm? Hidungmu terluka Bido?"

"Uhe.. uhehe.. iya Greed. Alchemist itu menendang mukaku."

"Pergilah ke Martel agar dia mengobatimu."

…Ya. Aku memang menyukai Greed.

.

Roa, Dolchette, dan Martel berhasil menculik adik alchemist itu. Mereka memang kuat dan tangguh mampu menaklukkan tubuh yang besar terbalut zirah itu. Aku bukan tandingan mereka, aku tidak akan mampu, hidungku saja patah hanya dengan satu tendangan dari alchemist mungil itu. Aku tidak kecewa ataupun iri. Aku masih bisa berguna untuk Greed dengan cara yang lain. Untuk masalah adu kekuatan seperti yang mereka lakukan, aku memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan Greed tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Alchemist mungil itu mengamuk di Devil's Nest untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Dia dan Greed bertarung dengan sengit. Greed sangat kuat, sebagai homunculus Greed mampu mengendalikan karbon tubuhnya menjadi sekeras berlian untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Greed menyebut dirinya sebagai The Ultimate Shield. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga, Greed mampu membuat automail alchemist itu hancur berantakan.

Sementara Greed dan alchemist mungil itu masih bertarung, tiba-tiba Devil's Nest didatangi pasukan-pasukan militer dari Central yang langsung dipimpin Fuhrer. Fuhrer orang yang mengerikan. Dia dan pasukannya menghabisi chimera-chimera yang lain tanpa ampun. Roa dan Dolchette sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Aku tidak akan bertahan jika ikut bertarung melawan militer. Diam-diam aku keluar, memakai jubah dan kerudung untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitar luar Devil's Nest yang menonton kerusuhan.

Banyak chimera yang mati di tangan militer. Aku takut. Aku khawatir. Kekacauan di Devil's Nest berlangsung dengan cepat. Kekuatan Fuhrer memang tidak main-main. Dari balik kerumunan orang-orang aku melihat Greed yang pingsan dibawa oleh pihak militer. Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akan sangat mencolok perhatian jika aku keluar sekarang. Juga belum tentu aku bisa menyelamatkan Greed.

Padahal aku sudah bersumpah akan selalu ikut ke manapun Greed pergi. Tapi ternyata aku sangat pengecut. Aku tidak berani keluar dan bergegas menyelamatkannya. Maafkan ketidakberdayaanku Greed…

Greed…!!

.

.

.

Devil's Nest sudah menjadi bangunan kosong yang terbengkalai. Puluhan jasad chimera yang tewas saat kejadian tidak kuketahui bagaimana nasibnya di tangan militer. Militer yang telah membuat Roa dan yang lainnya menjadi chimera. Militer juga yang membunuh mereka. Apakah karena kami kabur dari mereka saat dibebaskan oleh Greed. Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Teman-temanku telah mati semua. Greed jauh di Central, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, aku juga tidak tahu cara pergi ke Central. Aku menjalani hari-hariku di Dublith hanya untuk mengisi perut supaya tidak mati kelaparan. Aku menjalani hari-hariku tanpa makna sampai aku melihat mobil militer Central mengunjungi rumah guru dari alchemist mungil yang dulu diincar Greed.

Kesempatan ini tidak akan kusia-siakan. Aku menyelinap ke bawah mobil saat para militer masih berada di dalam rumah guru itu. Mobil militer ini akan membawaku sampai ke Central dan aku akan mencari Greed apapun risikonya kali ini!

.

.

.

Central kota yang luas namun padat dan ramai. Aku tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas jika tidak ingin identitasku sebagai chimera ketahuan. Lebih baik aku menjelajah kota ini dari bawah tanah saja, di dalam gorong-gorong terowongan saluran air yang gelap. Semoga aku bisa menemukan Greed.

Semakin dalam aku menulusuri terowongan ini, semakin aneh dan menyeramkan. Banyak kabel-kabel dan pipa besar yang tersulur sepanjang jalan. Gelap dan angker. Belokan-belokan yang rumit dan memusingkan. Berhari-hari aku menyusurinya tanpa arah. Tampaknya aku sudah tersesat. Uh…

Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku akan terus berjuang mencari Greed sekalipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Kabel-kabel ini semakin banyak dan seperti makin memusat. Apakah aku mencapai pusat kota? Entahlah. Aku terus berjalan dan merayap.

Aku sempat bertemu dengap beberapa chimera yang besar dan siap menerkamku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak jadi memakanku. Tapi apa peduliku, yang jelas Central benar-benar menyeramkan! Aku tidak kuat lagi jika terus berada di sini. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Greed tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini!

Aku berlari dan menyelinap ke setiap celah yang ada. Pokoknya aku ingin jauh-jauh dari tempat menakutkan ini. Ada celah kecil di antara lilitan kabel-kabel aneh ini. Aku memasukinya dengan harapan menemukan tempat yang lebih aman. Begitu berhasil memasukinya, aku terjatuh ke dalam suatu ruangan yang aneh. Banyak boneka manusia yang sempat kukira chimera yang lain berderet-deret menambah suasana seram.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini. Aku akan tetap mencari Greed, tapi bukan di tempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, ada seorang manusia bermata sipit mendekatiku. Mengapa ada manusia di tempat aneh ini. Tiba-tiba dia mengejarku. Jari-jarinya berubah menjadi hitam mengkilat dan tajam, menusuk pundakku. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, aku harus segera kabur!! Central benar-benar mengerikan!

Cakar yang melukaiku tadi sangat mirip dengan cakar berlian milik Greed. Di punggung tangan kirinya terdapat tato ouroboros. Dia tertawa sambil terus mengejarku yang jatuh bangun berkali-kali. Tawanya mengingatkan aku pada tawa yang sangat kusukai, tawa Greed. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku sangat merindukan Greed.

"Menyenangkan! Jarang sekali aku bisa menghadapi penyusup yang sehat dan lincah sepertimu! Hahaha!!"

Penyusup? Aku penyusup? Aku telah menyusup ke mana? Tempat apa ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalaku, tapi semua itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kebingunganku terhadap manusia aneh ini. Mengapa, mengapa di dalamnya dirinya bisa begitu mirip Greed.

"Perisai dan cara tertawamu mirip Greed! Sial!"

"Oh. Aku memang Greed. Kamu tahu juga ya?"

Apa? Greed? Greed yang kukenal adalah laki-laki yang tinggi dan gagah, berambut pendek acak-acakan dan selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam bundar dengan deretan gigi tajam setiap kali tersenyum. Bukan laki-laki berbadan tanggung dengan wajah oriental seperti ini!

"Apakah kamu Greed yang serakah itu?"

"Benar. Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikku…"

"Harta, wanita, kekuasaan, reputasi, aku ingin semua yang ada di dunia ini!!"

Aku dan orang itu mengucapkan kalimat kesukaan Greed bersamaan. Di dalam dirinya memang Greed. Air mataku terus menitik antara bahagia dan bingung yang campur aduk.

"A..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Greed? Apakah itu termasuk kemampuanmu mengontrol karbon?"

Orang itu cukup terkejut saat kami mengucapkan kalimat favorit Greed bersamaan. Dan pertanyaanku barusan membuat raut mukanya yang tadi angkuh berubah menjadi bingung, sama seperti aku yang sedang bingung.

"Kamu siapa sih?"

Orang itu langsung bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa mungkin pihak militer membuatnya lupa ingatan dan mengubah wajahnya? Ah. Mungkin dia bisa ingat kembali jika aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ini aku! Bido dari Devil's Nest! Masa kau lupa muka temanmu sendiri?"

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya dia terdiam. Apakah dia mulai mengingat sesuatu? Aku harap begitu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Greed. Aku sangat menyukai Greed.

"Oooh… Kita berteman ya?"

Aku tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Walaupun wujudnya berbeda, orang itu tetaplah Greed. Greed yang memberi tempat bernaung bagi kami para chimera buangan. Greed yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Greed yang kukenal. Greed yang kusukai.

"Kau sudah ingat, Greed? Baguslah kalau begi—"

"Maaf, mungkin itu Greed yang dulu."

Panas dan perih sangat terasa di dadaku. Darahku mengalir deras. Tangan orang itu menembus dadaku dengan cakar berliannya. Dia menusukku tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Orang ini Greed kan? Iya kan? Tapi mengapa, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Pandanganku semakin kabur, bukan hanya karena kehilangan banyak darah, tapi juga karena air mataku yang semakin menggenang dan menetes tanpa henti. Air mataku menetes ke lantai, bercampur dengan merahnya kubangan darah dari dadaku.

Greed. Greed. Yang kucari-cari selama ini. Yang jubahnya kucengkeram dengan sisa kekuatanku ini. Yang wajahnya sedikit terciprat darahku ini. Greed… ini bohong. Ini bohong kan?

Walau saat ini Greed menikamku, aku tetap yakin, jauh di dalam hatinya Greed masih mengingatku. Walau sekecil apapun, aku tetap yakin masih ada potongan kenangan tentang aku dan Roa dan Dolchette dan lainnya. Aku mencium aroma Greed dari orang yang menusukku. Mungkin Greed belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Mungkin usahaku untuk membuat Greed ingat kembali belum cukup. Aku tetap yakin di dalam orang ini terdapat Greed. Greed majikanku. Greed temanku.

Kau tidak mungkin lupa kan, Greed? Kau tidak mungkin melupakan kami kan, Greed? Karena aku yakin, ikatan yang telah terbentuk antara Greed dengan kami, hubungan yang telah terjalin antara Greed dengan kami, adalah hal yang selalu terhubung dengan jiwa. Dalam tubuh penikamku ini, terdapat jiwamu kan, Greed?

Greed…

Semuanya menjadi gelap, Greed…

**END**

**--**

…masih nganggep ini fic yaoi? Terserah deh :p

Selama ini saia ga terlalu peduli sama antagonisnya FMA, tapi hati saia bener-bener tersentuh saat melihat satu panel flashbacknya Greed di chapter 82, di panel itu gambarnya kepala Bido lagi dielus-elus Greed. KAWAIIIIII XD so cute and cuddly huoh~

Maap yah fic ini cuma jadi rekap kehidupan Bido, yang bisa dibilang cuma menerjemahkan gambar manga menjadi tulisan -_-a

Yep.. ini adalah fic yang saia ikutkan dalam Infantrum Challenge. Temen2 taw Infantrum kan? Ntu loh, INdonesia FANfiction auThor foRUM. Enak loh di sana XD author mawpun reader bisa saling berinteraksi dan menggila sepuasnya haha. Yang blom join, ayo join sekarang! Link-nya ada di profil page saia ^^

Dear noble readers, thankyou for reading this unworthy story of an unworthy character.  
This is my very first fic for FMA fandom,  
I hope you could gimme some feedbacks gently and kindly ^^  
And… read my other fics, please? :p  
Thankyou so maaaaacch XD  
Join Infantrum Today!


End file.
